


Sea, sex and sun

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Ficothèque Ardente, Gen, Le danseur, Vacances, cinema
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ensemble de drabbles mettant en scène les personnages de la fiction "Le danseur" en vacances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le foutoir

**Author's Note:**

> Textes rédigés lors de la soirée drabbles consacrée aux films parlant de vacances.

 

 

Lucas n'en croit pas ses yeux. Tôt, ils ont laissé la maison en parfait état. La mer les attendait. Ils étaient impatients. Les quelques élèves qui les accompagnent avaient décidé de faire la grasse matinée, de déjeuner puis de descendre à Ibiza profiter des plaisirs de la station balnéaire.

Eux ont aimé cette journée passée seuls à nager, discuter, somnoler et flirter comme aux premiers moments. Chargé des serviettes, matelas et autres objets de plages, son homme semble changé en statue de sel. Les reliefs du repas jonchent la table, la taque de cuisson est couverte de sauce tomate, le canapé-lit n'est pas replié, des vêtements sales traînent, un boxer décore même la télévision. Le style vieillot, surchargé accentue l'impression de capharnaüm.

—  On a pour des heures, se plaint-il.

—  Rien du tout ! s'exclame Rémi. Ils vont ranger. Sinon, retour à la casbah ! Nous, nous terminons dans notre chambre ce que nous avons commencé dans la mer puis nous irons dîner en amoureux. Y en a marre.

Aussitôt, son mari lâche ce qui l'encombre, l'enlace et sa bouche dévore la sienne. Instinctivement, ses mains se lancent à l'assaut du corps familier. Le tissu léger révèle une virilité impatiente qu'il masse doucement.

—  Alléchant programme, souffle-t-il.

 

 


	2. Hells Angels

 

Pourquoi diantre a-t-il écouté Matte et accepté son idée ? Quelques jours de camping sur la Costa Blanca, en tête à tête avant d'aller retrouver Lucas et les autres. Est-ce qu'il a une tête à vivre sous tente ? Alors qu'il adore son confort. Et puis, il en a assez de la promiscuité.

D'un geste agacé, il referme son portable. Lucas lui manque mais il va bien, c'est le principal. Ses élèves lui en font voir. Il est impatient d'y mettre bon ordre.

Il jette un coup d’œil en coin sur ses voisins, des motards bizarres. Des ploucs déguisés en motards. Des Hells Angels de pacotille qui boivent du thé dans des tasses de porcelaine à fleurs. Et qui les observe.

Il regarde les vidéos du nouveau ballet, étudie certains passages. Matte s'assoit sur ses genoux. Les bras passés autour de son cou, il y niche son visage. Homme-enfant, tendre, taquin, caustique parfois. Toujours en quête de câlins. Il a des gestes qui évoquent Lucas. Il s'en veut de cette pensée, il ne mérite pas ça.

— Amour, lui souffle Sacha.

Il relève la tête en entendant un raclement de gorge autoritaire. Les motards les entourent. Aïe.

— Vous êtes Sacha Ménier ? Vous pourriez nous signer un autographe ?

  
  



	3. Pris à son propre jeu

 

 

—  Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?  
—  Ce que je regarde ? Ou qui je regarde ?  
—  Lucas ! Ne te fous pas de moi, il te fait de l’œil depuis que nous sommes attablés.

  
Amélie glousse à ses côtés, Sacha a un petit rire moqueur, pendant qu'Ahmed et Flo s'empressent de fixer la mer, loin vers la ligne d'horizon. L'air railleur de son chéri l'énerve. Autant que le charmeur en face dont les yeux de braise sont attachés à Lucas. Il n'est pas mal, c'est vrai. Bronzé, un visage agréable encadré de boucles brunes, un corps appétissant très peu caché. Son léger sourire est craquant.

  
—  Comme tu l'as dit, il me drague, admet son homme. Cela ne veut pas dire que je sois intéressé. Dis-moi, toi qui l'as bien observé, pour me protéger, évidemment, que pourrais-je lui trouver ?  
—  Mais non, je ...  
—  Tu ?  
Le pied nu qui caresse sa cheville, remonte vers son entrejambe, ne peut qu'appartenir à son chéri.  
—  Dis-moi, mon ange, insiste Lucas.  
Du dos de la main, il effleure sensuellement son bras nu et le fait frémir.  
—  Amour ?  
Ses yeux clairs sont chargés de désir.  
—  Je ne vois que toi.  
Son mari sourit.

 

 

 


	4. L'envie

 

 

Les trois complices ont décidé de ne pas se quitter. Ensemble, ils ont atterris à Mykonos. Ah, les chaudes nuits grecques. Ils ont l'intention d'en profiter. Oubliés l'institut de beauté, la collection et les costumes du Béjart Ballet Paris. Trop occupés à Paris, ils ont le besoin de se retrouver. Dorian fait son show. Un peu pompette, il imite ses mannequins en train de défiler sous l’œil narquois de Frédéric. Narquois ? Tendre surtout. Valéry les observe. Depuis quelques temps, il a des envies de stabilité. Autant en leur vie privée que dans la professionnelle. Et il ne se voit qu'avec eux. Il y a quinze ans qu'ils passent de sex-friend en sex-friend sans s'attacher et reviennent toujours les uns vers les autres.

— Val ?

Frédéric mordille doucement le lobe de son oreille avant de le lécher.

— J'aimerais que nous vivions ensemble, lâche Valéry.

— Cela fait un moment que j'espère ça, souffle son associé. Et tout aussi longtemps que Dorian ne va plus voir ailleurs. Nous t'attendions.

Il l'amène à lui, l'étreignant avec émotion. Par dessus l'épaule, il aperçoit Dorian qui les regarde, interloqué par ce rapprochement. Il tend une main, l'attire contre son corps.

Serré entre leurs bras, il est enfin lui.

 

 


	5. La femme défendue

 

Mustapha a quitté le Maroc depuis un an et si son pays lui manque souvent, jamais il n'avait cru que la vie en Europe lui accorderait autant. Bien sûr, il travaille beaucoup. Il ne ménage sa peine. Le contrat de travail de la WLB Immo a été la clef de sa prison de misère. Ce soir, il est heureux. Contre lui, une femme danse, se déhanche. Une femme qu'il aime. Une femme kafira et divorcée que ses parents rejetteront sans hésitation. L'argent qu'il leur fait parvenir chaque mois atténuera les regrets de voir une étrangère en la maison du fils aîné.  
  
Dans cette discothèque ouverte sur la plage espagnole, il brûle sa vie au rythme de la dance. Les hanches d'Amélie frôlent son bas-ventre le soumettant à une douce torture. La main posée sur la taille de son amante, contemplant son corps souple et ondulant, il se surprend à rêver "ma femme" et à imaginer un pavillon qui retentira de rires d'enfants.  
  
Il pose leurs doigts noués sur son ventre où grandit la vie, baise son épaule avant de remonter vers l'oreille en suivant le cou gracile. Il pense à la chambre d'hôtel, à ce lit, à ce corps accueillant qui est sien.  
  
Il a tout gagné.

 

 


	6. Importance relative

A leur habitude, Sean et Alexeï se tiennent par la main. Ce n'est pas cette attitude qui surprend les passants mais plutôt les vêtements qui dénotent dans les rues investies par les cyclistes venus du camp de nudistes voisin chercher leurs petites emplettes. Chaque jeudi, les peaux nues envahissent la  bourgade trop contente de voir son commerce prospérer. Devant le spectacle, les jeunes danseurs restent immobiles au bord du trottoir.  
  
—  Tu crois qu'ils portent une coquille ? interroge Sean à voix basse.  
  
—  Tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont rien.  
  
—  La selle doit faire mal, non ?  
  
—  Comment veux-tu que je le sache, bébé ?  
  
—  "Laissez-nous étaler nos culs nus", lit Sean sur la banderole qui ceint un des cyclistes. Les beaux, d'accord, lâche-t-il, mais les moches ? Regarde celui-là, mou, fripé...  
  
—  Chut, intime Alexeï entre deux rires.  
  
—  Au fond, je m'en fous. Il y a plus intéressant. Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un massage ?  
  
—  Un massage ?  
  
—  Oui, tu sais, notre lit, des huiles essentielles et tes mains sur mon corps qui m'émeuvent peu à peu. Ta bouche. Ta langue. Ton bas-ventre sur mes fesses. Mes soupirs. Mes gémissements. Ton envie entre mes fesses. Ta jouissance...  La mienne...  
  
—  Viens. Dépêche-toi, bébé. 

 


End file.
